Talk:Days of the Week (1991)/@comment-71.245.252.104-20120606200932
Going on an Animal Hunt Edit *History Barney Going on an Animal Hunt is a Barney & Friends TV Special the that was in VHS Airing released in April 12, 1997. PlotEdit Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids help Robert find his pet cat when he goes missing. CharactersEdit *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Derek (Rickey Carter) The Story - The Little Red HenEdit *Narrator (Barney) *Little Red Hen (Kristen) *Baby Brother Chick (Robert) *Baby Sister Chick (Derek) *Pig (Shawn) *Cow (Jason) *Duck (Min) SongsEdit #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Big and Little #Growing #Oh Where Oh Where Has My Little Cat Gone? #A Hunting We Will Go #Silly Hats #The Animal Hunt #This is What It Means to Be A Friend #Everyone is Special #The Exercise Song #Laugh With Me #The Barney Bag #I Love You End Credit MusicEdit #This is What It Means to Be A Friend #Big and Little #Oh, Where Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone? NotesEdit *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *When Baby Bop arrive from the school window and says "Hi, Barney! Hi, everybody!", the sound clip of "Hi, Barney" is taken from "Having Tens of Fun", except it was mixed with Baby Bop's 1996 voice and the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was pitched up to +7. *When BJ arrives from the treehouse and says "Hi, everybody! What's going on??", the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and the sound clip of "What's going on??" is taken from "Barney's Safety", except they were mixed with BJ's 1996 voice and pitched down to -1. *The Barney costume used in this home video is also used in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also used in "Barney's Talent Show". *This version of "I Love You" uses a mix of arrangements from "Barney in Concert" and Season 3's remastered version of Season 2's shortened version and Barney's vocals from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (low-pitched in the first verse and normal-pitched in the second verse and same speed as Barney in Concert" and the kids' vocals from Season 3's remastered version of Season 2's shortened version. *Kristen wears the same clothes in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *Robert wears the same clothes in "Is Everybody Happy?". *Tosha wears the same clothes in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *Derek wears the same clothes in "I Can Do That". *When Robert cries about his cat is lost, Dramatic Cue (f) composed by Ronald Hammer is used. "Barney Going on an Animal Hunt" Previews﻿Edit 1997Edit OpeningEdit *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) *Barney Going on a Animal Hunt Title Card ClosingEdit *End Credits *Barney's Fun & Games Preview *Kids for Character Preview *Barney Live! In New York City Preview